Broken Elevators
by Fangirl140
Summary: The Titans East party just ended, and Speedy realizes he accidentally gave Aqualad a bottle of beer before it ended. To make matters worse somewhat the elevator breaks down with them in it. What can they possibly do to pass the time? Aqualad/Speedy R


Aqualad sat on the couch with Speedy, the archer's arm around the Atlantean's shoulders as they watched the other Titans dance the night away. The Titans East team was holding a party at their tower, inviting the westers, and honorary titans for a wonderful night. The music was blaring, but it wasn't like anyone cared because they were rather far from Steel City or any other type of civilization. Cyborg was able to get the disco ball to work again, and the whole room was filled with bright circles of light, illuminating the individual faces of the teens every now and then.

Bee stood in the center of the circle that had formed in the middle of the living room that they had claimed to be the dance floor. The others cheered her on as she danced, shaking her hips back and forth, her body and feet moving to the rhythm of the song playing.

The night had been going by slowly for the Atlantean though. He didn't want to dance…actually, he just didn't want to participate in the party at all. There was no real reason; he just didn't feel like doing anything. That's why Speedy was with him. For an hour, almost two hours, the archer had just sat there with him, giving up the position of "King of Dance" as soon as he saw the sulking Prince of Atlantis. "You should go and dance, Roy," Aqualad said glumly, shoving his boyfriend to make him get up before continuing looking at his hands, "You were really good, and we both know how bad you want to jump in and steal Bee's thunder." The archer chuckled, shoving the Atlantean back.

"That may be true…but I don't want to dance unless you're up there with me," he stated, pressing a light kiss to the side of Garth's head, "and if you won't go, then I'm not leaving you here by yourself. You've been pretty…distant I guess is how you would describe it, so I'm not leaving your side until you're feeling better." Aqualad smiled to himself before leaning his head against the archer's shoulder, "Besides, I think Gar's already doing my job for me." Two pairs of eyes turned just in time to see Beast Boy jump into the center of the circle before moon walking from one end to the other, starting a new move every few seconds. Bee glared at the green colored boy, her foot tapping in sync with the beat while her hands hovered over her metallic stingers.

"Well, what do you wanna do until the party ends?" the Atlantean looked up at Speedy, his violet eyes falling on the archer's masked ones.

The archer smirked as he leaned closer to his lover before whispering into his ear, his warm breath tickling the Atlantean's neck, "We could go back to my room. I'm pretty sure I can think of something to help pass the time…" A shiver ran up Garth's spine as Roy began to tenderly kiss his neck, a moan threatening to leave his mouth, but remembering that there _were _other people in the room with them, he shook his head to release himself from the daze. He smacked the red head over the head, pushing him away. "What? It was just a suggestion, and you have to agree with me when I say it was a fairly good one at that!"

"Why don't we go upstairs to the kitchen…the music shouldn't be too loud from up there…and there shouldn't be anyone to bother us?" The archer muttered an okay before taking Garth's hand and pulling him towards the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Speedy had the Atlantean pinned to the elevator wall, his hands on either side of Aqualad's head as he pressed his lips to the others forcefully. Pulling away to breathe, Garth chuckled under his breath at how eager his boyfriend was.

"A little needy, aren't we Roy?" he teased, his arms curling around the archer's neck to pull him closer. Speedy shook his head, his hands lowering to the Atlantean's waist.

"Nope, it's just I couldn't wait any longer…"

"Why? Have I been depriving you of the attention you oh so desperately need?" The elevator doors began to open, but both ignored them.

The archer's hand began to drift lower, just hovering above the Atlantean's groin, "Oh, you've been depriving me of something, and you'd better be more than willing to provide it to me tonight." Somebody cleared their throat, and the two boys turned their heads to see Robin and Starfire staring back at them.

Garth gulped, "Umm…h-hi Dick…Kori…" The alien princess nodded her head; a smile on her face while the boy wonder remained silent, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"What are you two doing up here?" Speedy asked, looking at the two nervously while moving his hands away from the Atlantean.

"We came up here to get something to drink…" Robin explained, "…and we were going to take the elevator back down, but maybe we should take the stairs!" Without another word, Dick took Kori by the hand and pulled her to the door that was clearly marked "stairs" before pulling her through.

"Well," the archer began as he walked towards the island counter in the kitchen before sitting down in a chair, "that was unexpected." He turned to face Garth, but as soon as he was facing the Atlantean, the boy was being straddled; a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He didn't even get enough time to say anything as Aqualad's mouth overtook his in a kiss. An invading tongue prodded its way into the archer's mouth as Garth began to become a little more confident with the kiss.

"Now it looks like you're the needy one, Garth," Roy panted while the Atlantean began kissing his neck, his tongue licking the crook where the neck connected with the shoulder. He nipped down on the soft skin, causing a pained gasp to escape the archer's throat.

Garth moved his mouth closer to Roy's ear. "I thought this is what you wanted…" he whispered before gently biting on the archer's ear lobe.

"Oh hell it is!" Speedy forced the Atlantean's head up, pressing his lips hard against the others. Garth tightened his arms around Roy's neck, pulling their bodies closer while one of the archer's hands held firmly to his side, and the other lightly pressing against his lower area. Moans transferred from one boy to the other as they kissed; the appendages in their mouths becoming restless while they fought for dominance for the other's mouth. Seconds dragged into minutes, but soon, their long kiss turned into several small pecks while they tried to catch their breath.

"God, you are one he-ah!-hell of a kisser," Garth moaned as Speedy's hand pressed harder against him; his hips jerking forward at the touch.

Roy smirked, "And don't you forget it…" The music shut off, and groans from the other teens below were heard as the party officially came to an end. The archer patted Garth on his back, "We should stop for now…if we don't, Bee will come looking for us so we can say goodbye to the others, and we don't want her to find us like this." The Atlantean nodded his head in agreement before sliding off of Roy's lap.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going downstairs?" Garth asked as he watched his boyfriend open the fridge.

"We will…I just want to get something to drink, if that's okay with you, fishstick?" he teased. The Atlantean shook his head. It was amazing how fast they could go from making out to name-calling. However, Bee would usually say the name calling was just another way the two flirted with one another.

"Its fine…not like you need my permission anyways, arrow boy…"

"Do you want one?"

"Want one what?"

"A root-beer retard…" (Yeah, it may not be one of the most heard insults for Aqualad, but it works…)

"Yeah…I guess I'll have one too." Roy handed him a glass bottle before he popped the cap off. Garth noticed that his bottle didn't have a label on it unlike the archer's, but he ignored it. Taking a sip, a sweet yet bitter aftertaste overran his mouth. It wasn't the same sweet and tangy taste that you got from a normal root beer, but again he ignored it, thinking that maybe Speedy bought a new brand of root beer. Either way, he liked the new taste and kept drinking.

After saying goodbye to the Titans, Roy and Garth made their way back up to the kitchen to one: dispose of their empty bottles in the "appropriate" trash bin, and two: to get another drink. However, the Atlantean was having a hard time walking as he began to feel really tipsy. Speedy noticed this, but only when they were in the kitchen and as far away from Bee as they could possibly get did he actually voice his concern.

"Garth, are you alright?" he asked as he watched his boyfriend trip before finding his balance once again.

"I-I'm fine…just a little dizzy is all…" Roy eyed the boy before throwing away their bottles in the trash. "Can…can you get me another root beer please?"

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you want to rest…"

"Yes, I'm sure, and aren't we supposed to be finishing what we started out here in your bedroom later?" he asked, his words slightly slurred, but a smile still found its way onto his face.

"Oh, hell yes…" The archer pushed another bottle across the counter that Garth had taken a seat at before the Atlantean took it. He tried to pop the cap off again, but this time, it wouldn't come off. Speedy watched, an eyebrow quirked up. "Do you need help there?" he finally asked when Aqualad resorted to using his teeth. He pouted before nodding his head, holding out the bottle for Roy to open. The cap came off in a second, and Speedy reluctantly handed the glass container back to Garth who happily took a sip, but a disgusted look overtook his smile as he gazed at the bottle.

"What the hell is this?" he asked slowly, "This…this isn't the drink I…I drank before…" Roy looked at the Atlantean confused; a frown spread across his face.

"What do you mean it's not the drink you drank before? It's the root beer I was drinking…and the one I thought _you _were drinking…"

"It doesn't…doesn't taste the same as the one before, and the other…didn't ha-have a…what are these things called again?" Garth tapped the brand name on the bottle, looking at Speedy with partly opened eyes for an answer.

"Labels?"

"Yeeeaaahh…" he dragged the word out, "…m-mine didn't have a l-label…" Roy's masked eyes widened in horror before he ran to the fridge and pulled out an identical bottle to the one Garth had drunk from.

"Is this what you drank?"

He smiled, reaching for it, "Open it, and I'll seeeee…"

"I'm not opening it! Just tell me if this looks like the drink that you had before!" The Atlantean leaned over the marble countertop to get a better look at the bottle before nodding his head. Speedy set the bottle down on the counter before he pounded his head on the marble. "Goddamn it…" he cursed to himself, "…I'm dead. I'm so fucking dead…Bee's gonna kill me when she finds out I gave you beer…" A bubbling noise reached his ears which caused him to look up. His head shot up off the counter. "Garth, give me that bottle now!" he hissed quietly, but the Atlantean shook his head. He had managed to pull the cap off by using the counter, but he wasn't expecting the drink to overflow onto the counter top and down the front of his civilian clothes. Pressing the opening to his mouth, he began to chug down the drink.

Speedy ran to the other side of the counter before grabbing the bottle as soon as the Atlantean's lips separated from the top, but Aqualad refused to release it from his hands. "It's mine… now let go!" Garth whined, pulling hard on the glass. The chair he was sitting on tipped backwards at the force, and he and the archer went toppling back, the drink spilling all over the Atlantean. At the sound of the crash, Bumblebee ran in to see what was going on, but she stopped when she heard her friend's voice. "Aww Roy…now I'm all wet and sticky!" Aqualad complained. Her heart stopped, and her breath caught in her throat. They couldn't be doing what she was thinking about. From where she was standing, all she could see were the legs of the fallen chair, and Garth's legs that were propped up on the seat of the chair. "Why couldn't I just take a sip?"

"Because you weren't taking a sip!" the archer exclaimed, holding up the bottle that the girl couldn't see, "You were practically sucking on this! You've already had too much…"

"Can I least…lick the rest of it off of the top?" Bee darted back towards the hallway, the doors closing behind her. She did _not _want to hear the rest of that conversation or else she'd be stuck with mental images for the rest of her life, and she did not want that.

"No! Goddamn it Garth! You've had about a beer and a half, but you're already becoming tipsy! Come on," Roy lifted the boy into his arms, "let's get you back to your room, so we can get you cleaned off and into bed. Thank God Bee cancelled training tomorrow because she cannot see you tomorrow morning, or else we're both dead." Garth reached out his hand and quickly grabbed the root beer bottle before the archer began walking towards the elevators. Roy didn't mind as the Atlantean took a sip because it was just root beer.

The doors to the elevators opened once again, and Speedy set the Atlantean down on his feet after they stepped into the small area. The ride down to the bottom level was taking a lot longer than it should have until the worst thing possible happened; it stopped. The lights inside went off and the whole thing shut down.

"Oh shit…" the archer cursed under his breath, "…this cannot be happening? Out of every other night of the fricking year, it had to be tonight?" Speedy frantically pushed the buttons of the elevator hoping that it would magically restart the entire thing, but it didn't work. Meanwhile, Aqualad was watching the archer with the largest smile on his face before he placed the root beer bottle on the floor. One hand supporting him on the wall, he leaned in closer to his boyfriend, his other hand reaching up to the archer's face.

"Roy…" He felt a hand brush against his face before he grabbed it, turning to look for Garth, but it was too dark that he couldn't even see an inch in front of him.

"Garth…right now is not the time…we need to get out of here, now." He reached down to his pocket for his communicator, but the Atlantean grabbed his wrists and forced him to the floor of the elevator before he straddled the boy's hips.

"What's the rush?" he asked, his fingers playing with the buttons of Roy's shirt, slowly undoing each one. _How the hell can he se-…oh, damn the Atlantean's ability to see in the dark!_ Speedy thought.

"S-S-Seriously Garth…we need to-" He was cut off though as the Atlantean forced his lips upon his. Roy tried to push the boy off of him, but a knee that was positioned between his legs was forced upwards against his groin. His mouth opened in a moan, and using this to his advantage, Garth pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. He could taste the beer in the boy's mouth, but in the current position he was in, he couldn't think of anything because of the trance the Atlantean was putting him in. The archer felt the last button of his shirt come undone before it was removed, and Aqualad's lips left his and traveled down his chest, tracing circles with his tongue on the soft skin. Shivers ran up and down Roy's spine at the touches. Garth's hands undid the one button on the archer's pants, his head moving lower down the boy's body. The Atlantean gripped both the pants and underwear before pulling them down, his nose just barely trailing down Roy's growing erection.

The archer's heart began to race at the feeling of the warm breath against his groin, but it disappeared as Garth moved back up his body to press a hard kiss against his lips, and this time, he kissed back. His own tongue wrapped around the Atlantean's as they kissed, his hands moving under Aqualad's shirt before pulling it off. Roy lowered his hands to the boy's pants, but his body arched as two hands wrapped around him, lightly squeezing the hardened area between his legs.

"Do you like this?" Garth whispered into his ear, clenching his hands tighter to emphasize his point.

"Y-ah!-yes…"

"Do you want more?" He squeezed harder. Roy nodded his head, not able to speak as a moan broke past his lips. "Roy…if you want more, you got to beg for it…" _Goddamn it! _The archer thought, _How the hell did we switch positions?_ He was reluctant to reply, but Aqualad saw this and gripped the boy's erection tighter before pulling downwards. Speedy's body trembled under the pleasure. He wanted…no, he needed more. Garth continued pumping him, and he could tell the boy was on the edge. "Come on Roy…" he whispered sensually, pulling harder on him, "...you just need to ask for it, and I'd be happy to oblige…"

"Oh- ah!-God! Garth…pl-ah!-please!" he begged, "I need m-ah!-more!" Aqualad smirked.

"No problem…" Speedy let out a small whimper when the hands were removed, but his back arced when a mouth wrapped around him. A scream ripped through his lips as Garth swallowed him, his tongue brushing across his tip every so often. Roy fisted his hands in the boy's hair, forcing his head down further to increase the pleasure. Aqualad could feel the boy becoming harder with every second he sucked on his swollen member. The archer was getting closer and closer to his release, so tightening his grip on the Atlantean's head, he began to thrust into the boy's mouth.

"G-Garth!" he moaned, "I-ah!-can't…hold it!" Just as he spoke those words, Speedy came into his lover's mouth, the Atlantean taking in every last drop. The archer gasped as he tried to breathe. His whole body was racked with pleasure. He didn't care if he was on the bottom anymore. It was whole different experience being on the bottom. He liked it…no, he loved it. Aqualad moved back up his body and placed a tender kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" The archer nodded his head, slightly dazed.

"Garth…more," he panted.

"Didn't get enough?" Speedy glared up at him, but he felt the Atlantean shift before a pair of shorts landed on the ground next to his arm. "I want to hear your voice again, Roy…" he teased, gently grinding his hips into the boy's below him.

"Please…fuck me…" he whispered.

"What was that?" he ground harder, moans breaking through both boys' lips.

"Oh, God! Garth! Fuck me please!" That's just what he wanted to hear. Speedy let out a gasp as Aqualad filled him; pushing in as far as he could go. When he was all the way in, he leaned over and pressed light kisses to the archer's face. The boy beneath him was trembling furiously before he reached up to grab the Atlantean's shoulders. "Garth…please," he moaned. Aqualad didn't make him wait any longer. Grabbing Roy's hips, he pulled out of the archer before thrusting back into him.

"Ah! Garth! Fuck me harder!" Speedy begged as the Atlantean continued the thrusts. Both boys moaned under the pleasure as Aqualad thrust into the archer faster, and harder. Roy's hands gripped Garth's shoulders tighter, his nails digging into the flesh. "Ah! Garth!" The boy smiled. He loved to hear his lover scream his name, so every time he did, he would go faster; thrust harder. He felt a hand wrap around his member, causing the loudest moan to escape his mouth. The elevator was filled with screaming and moaning as they played with each other. Roy pumped Garth while he thrust into him, pure bliss racking their entire beings.

"Roy! Ah God!" Garth screamed as the boy below him began to tighten around him. He snapped his hips forward one last time before he released into the archer. He collapsed onto the boy in exhaustion, both panting heavily as they tried to regulate their breathing. "Did I provide…enough for you?" he asked while he listened to Speedy's heart beat beneath his chest. The boy didn't respond at first; he just nodded his head.

"Next time…" he gasped, "…I'm going to be on top. I'm going to make you feel just as much pleasure as you made me feel…you got that?" Garth chuckled as he lifted his head up to look at his boyfriend.

"I got it…"

"Now…are you feeling better?" Aqualad knew what he meant. He was talking about his behavior at the party.

"Yeah…much better." Speedy wrapped his arms possessively around the Atlantean. Neither boy cared that they were trapped in the confines of an elevator anymore. They were too pleased with what they had done. Speedy didn't even care about the beer problem. Aqualad wasn't drunk out of his gourd. He could still think, and he could still stand; it was just walking that he found hard. Their exhausted bodies finally gave as they fell asleep in each other's arms, neither waking up when the elevator began to work again, but it wasn't going down; it was going up. Bee was in for one hell of a surprise.


End file.
